La sirena de cristal
by selena Sarsen
Summary: Bella no ha salido del hospital en su vida, tiene una enfermedad desde que nació, que la mantiene presa en una sala de cristal, Carlisle es su medico, así conoce a la familia Cullen ¿Que les depara el futuro? Lean plis
1. Chapter 1

**En fin yo por aquí de nuevo, con una idea descabellada, la verdad es que no se como explicarla. Pero lo , es una enferma especial en el hospital de Carlisle, vive en una habitación de cristal apartada del mundo, su enfermedad la deja indefensa ante todos los virus, no tiene un sistema inmunológico que la proteja. **

**Desde pequeña ha vivido en el hospital , tiene poca relación con el resto del mundo, es paciente de Carlisle, un día que Edward, va a ver a su padre lo encuentra con ella, le llama la atención, no puede leer su mente, guiado por la curiosidad entabla amistad con la extraña chica, donde le llevará la curiosidad al león, y a la frágil oveja de cristal. **

**Bella, ya era conocida por el resto de la familia, ella vivía aislada en su pequeña pecera de cristal. **

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Espero vuestra opinión, a ver si os gusta, pretendo poner una historia corta, en fin decidme que os parece. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola he recibido muchos reviews, y alertas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión.

Y me he propuesto aclarar algo que llevo tiempo sabiendo, y supongo que afecta a todas mis publicaciones en . Yo soy disléxica, es una enfermedad de aprendizaje, por lo que no soy nada buena en gramática o en ortografía, y para mi desgracia afecta a otras cosas ( Tanto es que si voy en coche no me digáis, jira a la derecha, os preguntare que donde esta).

Por lo que pido disculpas por las faltas y los posibles errores gramaticales, que estoy segura que cometo, pero no esta en mi poder evitar.

Para que me entendáis y aunque me avergüence de eso, actualmente tengo 22 años, pase Bachillerato y estoy en la universidad, y si me hicieran un dictado, se que lo suspendería, porque tendría demasiadas faltas.

Así que si las hago espero, que me las perdonéis, intento corregirlas y releer mis escritos, pero a veces se me pasa por la falta de tiempo y eso( Es lo que tiene trabajar). Espero que valoréis este fic, por la historia, no por las palabras y las frases que lo forman.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**spoiledgrl881:** Gracias por advertírmelo, se me paso, muchas gracias.

**Darklust34:** Como he dicho antes soy despistada y en el marcador de idioma, deje Ingles, pero la historia esta en Español, y ay pretendo que se quede, gracias por comentar y por advertírmelo. Perdón por el despiste.

**Escorpiotnf:** Gracias por comentar

**volkalice-hale:** Gracias espero que el primer capitulo real te guste.

**ludejong :** Antes que nada, gracias por leer. Me he pasado por la pagina que mencionas, y no voy a negar que tienes toda la razón, no recordé el reglamento, así que supongo, que este es el primer capitulo real. Por las faltas creo haberme escusado ya, agradezco la critica y el que te ayas tomado la molestia de hacerla, espero que este capitulo te parezca mejor, lo dicho nos leemos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

**************************************************************************

**1.-Primer encuentro: **

**Edward POV:**

Después del instituto, al que iba otra vez, sin encontrar nada nuevo, que me distrajera. Fui a casa, deje a mis hermanos, quería ir a hablar con Carlisle, me estaba planteando viajar, no se hacer algo diferente, y prefería hablar con él lejos de todos los oídos indiscretos, que había en casa. Sabia que aun así lo tendríamos, que discutir en familia, pero prefría tratarlo primero con Carlisle a solas.

Fui al hospital, donde él trabaja, la verdad es que es una tortura, demasiados olores, muchos de ellos a sangre. Mire en su despacho no estaba, me acerque al mostrado que estaba más próximo al a consulta de Carlisle.

- Disculpe, me podría decir, ¿donde esta el doctor Carlisle?- Le pregunte a la enfermera, con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

La enfermera, que era joven se ruborizo y analizo el parecido que tenia con mi padre, y el hecho, de que los dos fuéramos muy atractivos, se perdió en pensamientos poco relacionados con mi pregunta.

- Si esta en su ronda, como solo tiene los pacientes de esta planta mira por allí.-Me dijo la enfermera con una mirada muy coqueta, mientras pensaba en la suerte que debía tener mi madre casada con ese dios griego, comentario que me hizo sonreír, no lo niego.

- Gracias.- Le dije, mientras me internaba en esa parte del hospital, la verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia que clase de pacientes tenia mi padre. Me deje guiar por el olfato, lo encontré frente a una sala acristalada, en lo que parecia una sala de estar.

- Tienes maña con las agujas Isa.- Decía él.

- Si, y mucha practica, Carlisle.- Dijo una voz femenina, por un altavoz.- ¿Algo más?.- Pregunto la voz dulce y armoniosa.

- No, te queda bien el vestido que te regalo Alice.- Note en la voz de Carlisle que era sincero y utilizaba un tono muy dulce y de confianza con la joven, además por lo visto Alice la conocía.

- Creo que debería traerte más ropa, apenas tienes, además Alice siempre dice que a todas las mujeres os gusta tener ropa bonita.- Continuo hablando mi padre. se me hizo extraño escuchar hablar a mi padre de ropa.

- Si, pero de que me serviría la ropa, aquí nadie me la ve, además es muy cara, con la necesaria, ya esta bien.- Le dijo la voz por el altavoz.

- ¿Sabe cuando vendrá Alice o Emmett, hace meses que no los veo en persona?.-Dijo ella, algo afligida. Carlisle pensaba que sería difícil, que ellos vinieran, aunque controlaban muy bien su sed de sangre el hospital era demasiado, también pensó en la soledad de la chica, y en que le comentaría a Alice.

- No lo se la verdad, pero os habláis por Internet ¿no?.- Le pregunto mi padre.

- Si, casi todas las tardes, bueno no te entretengo más, que seguro tienes trabajo, Carlisle.- Le dijo la voz, algo apagada esta vez.

- No me entretienes, me gusta hablar contigo.- Dijo él seguramente sonreía.- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?.- Le pregunto.

- Estudiar un rato.- Le dijo la voz.

Intrigado por conocer, al interlocutor que conocía a mi familia, camine hasta llegar junto a Carlisle. Lo que vi. me dejo clavado en el suelo, era una chica no aparentaba más de catorce años, estaba al otro lado de una pared de cristal, lucia un precioso vestido blanco, parecía un ángel, de bella que se veía.

- Hola Edward, ¿que te trae por aquí?.- Me pregunto mi padre, no le conteste inmediatamente, estaba admirando a ese pequeño ángel de piel pálida y pelo oscuro, que se había sonrojado para hacerla parecer más angelical.

- Solo quería hablar.- Finalmente conseguí decir.

- Perdón, que desconsiderado, te presento a Isabella, una de nuestras internas.- Me dijo mi padre.- Isa, este es mi hijo Edward, va al instituto con Alice.

- Un placer conocer a otro, de los hijos de Carlisle.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

- El placer es mío.- Le dije con una sonrisa, no tan radiante como la suya.

- Toma antes de que se me olvide, pero que no te pille.- Le dijo Carlisle, mientras metía un frasco en la caja, que empujó para el otro lado.

Ella se acerco, al moverse se veía como Alice, parecía una pequeña bailarina, Abrió la caja y sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron alegres.

-De fresa y nata, me encanta, gracias Carlisle.- Dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría, todo eso por una tarrina de helado de fresa y nata.

Vi los pensamientos de Carlisle, ella estaba enferma y nunca había salido de su celda de cristal, por eso le hacia ilusión todo.

- Bueno te dejamos, no quiero que te retrases en la universidad.- Le dijo Carlisle, esa pequeña iba a la universidad, pero si como mucho tendría quince años.

- Ops, si.- Dijo ella algo distraída.- Bueno es un placer haberte visto, hasta después Carlisle.- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

- Hasta después Isabella.- Le dijo Carlisle.

Que me miro pensativo y sonreía a la chica, empezó a alejarse, yo me quede retrasado, me percate de algo, no podía escuchar a la chica, eso era curioso. "Vienes" siseo Carlisle, muy bajo.

- Un placer conocerte.- Le dije, al pequeño angelito.

-Igualmente.- Me dijo sonriente. Me fui de allí, vi como Isabella, se sentaba en una silla y tecleaba en el extraño ordenador. Mientras andábamos, no dijimos nada, yo solo pensaba en la curiosa muchacha.

- A ti también te ha cazado Isabella.- Afirmo mi padre cuando entramos en su despacho.

En su mente pensaba que yo tenia la misma reacción que Alice y Emmett, incluso que él mismo, pero al ver ese recuerdo, vi a Isabella, metida en una especie de incubadora del tamaño de una cama de matrimonio, esa era su cárcel antes.

- No se a que te refieres, papa.- Le dije sincero.

- A nada, que querías, que has venido al hospital.- Me comento después.

- Nada ya nada.- Le dije sincero.- Tu le compraste esa sala del hospital para ella.- Le dije afirmando sus pensamientos.

- Si, ahora se puede mover, esta encerrada, pero es más libre.- Me dijo él totalmente sincero.

No hablamos mucho más, me despedí de mi padre y me fui al bosque, me apetecía estar solo y cazar.

··············································································································

**Espero que os guste y si queréis y os apetece dejar comentarios y esas cosas, para cualquier cosa, el botón verde o darle al "go", en cualquier caso, gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola he recibido muchos reviews, y alertas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. La verdad, no pensaba actualizar hasta que pasara una semana, pero bueno me han abrumado todos los reviews, que han sido más de quince, y todos muy alentadores, también agradecer a la página de " Los malos fics y sus autores", por tomarse la molestia, de leer y corregir mis múltiples faltas, la verdad, sus correcciones son de mucha ayuda.

***Aclaraciones: **Los personajes, aunque son de Stephanie Meyer, los he modificado un poco, a mi antojo para que encajaran en la historia, pero solo he modificado, la edad de Bella y la de Jacob, y algún que otro miembro de la manada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas, y por añadirme a las listas de favoritos, me ilusiona verlos y leerlos. Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.

Y aprovechando para mis otros fics, siento deciros, que bueno, el trabajo en verano me absorbe más, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

*************************************************************************

**2.-Reflexionando:**

**Edward POV: **

Después de no hablar con mi padre, y pasear, por el bosque, hasta mi prado privado. Estaba allí con la intención de huir de todos, y de huir un tiempo de la familia. Yo me tenia claro que quería un tiempo par mi, o eso pensaba, antes de ir a ver a mi padre, pero desde que vi a Isabella, ya no me apetecía irme.

No entiendo, porque desistí de mis ideas, solo era una humana más, solo que esta vivía encerrada en su propia pecera de cristal. Quizás, solo sea que no estaba suficientemente decidido a dejar mi familia, me fui a casa con el coche a la velocidad normal para mi.

Han pasado días desde mi visita al hospital, y he sentido ganas de volver a verla, tengo mil preguntas que esperan respuesta, me gustaría hacérselas hablar con ella, conocerla.

Alice estaba hablando con Bella, esta ya le había enviado, los diseños de vestidos. Alice ya andaba loca, por pasarlos a papel, en su mente, muchos ya eran vestidos reales, puestos sobre ella, Rosali, y incluso, pensó en vestir a Bella, con uno, la imagen de su mente me gusto, se veía bien.

Emmett, que ya le había enviado saludos, y le había agradecido, algo de… un programa, que le dejo, era como para piratear juegos. Yo pensé, para que quería Emmett, piratear juegos, si él se podía comprar, todos los que quisiera.

Parecía, que los dos tenían, en buena consideración a Bella, nunca había visto pensamientos sobre ella, claro que, no estoy pendiente de todo lo que piensan, más bien, intento no saber lo que piensan.

Fui directo a mi cuarto, puse la música, a todo volumen, para no escuchar los pensamientos de nadie, solo lo s míos. Descubrí, que yo también quería, tener la camaradería de mis hermanos, con Bella.

Me parecía, que seria interesante conocerla, y no podía leer su mente, aunque eso se debiera, a solo ese día a que no preste atención. Pase la noche, en mi habitación, escuchando la música a un volumen, que para un humano, seria perjudicial, por los cascos, para no molestar al resto de los integrantes de la casa.

**Bella POV: **

Después de la visita, casi nocturna del doctor Carlisle, por más que él, se emperre en que no le diga doctor, por qué yo también tengo, el titulo de medicina. Siempre tenemos nuestra pequeña pelea, más propias de un pare y una hija, es lo normal, paso mucho tiempo con él.

- ¿Que dicen mis resultados doctor?- Le dije esperando, los resultados, y la eminente rectificación.

- Que esta usted muy bien, doctora Isabella.- Me respondió él a mi, solo para devolverme la molestia del comentario, de su titulo y el mió. Lo mire puse los ojos en blanco, y le dedique una mueca, a él se le escapo, una sonrisa y se forzó a retener unas carcajadas.

Pero para él soy una paciente, y él es mi medico. Me ha dado los resultados, de los test médicos completos, y me ha vuelto a medio regañar por colarme, en la red informática del hospital, he cambiado un diagnostico, y los medicamentos a una paciente.

- Se que tenias razón, en tu diagnostico Bella, pero ya sabes como se ofenden los otros médicos, con tus intromisiones.- Me recrimino él, con aire paciente.

Solo me ha dado media bronca, porque mi diagnostico era correcto y mi receta, era más acertada que la del doctor. Es muy gracioso cuando me reprende, lo hace como si fuera una niña traviesa.

Antes que él viniera, después de la cena, he estado hablando con Alice, y Emmett, me han comentado que le ha gustado, el programa que le hice, para bajarse juegos, dice que así a de esperar menos para jugar a los juegos, que solo se venden en Asia. Lo supongo, comprarlos debe de ser carísimo, aunque según creo no tienen problemas económicos.

Me ha dicho que en agradecimiento, me intentara mirar de ponerme una Wii, para mi habitación. Como siempre le he dicho, que no hace falta, que me de regalos. Si soy sincera, no me gusta que la gente, me preste mucha atención, y que me regalen cosas, sobretodo, si son caras, yo no se como corresponderlas, y me siento mal.

Alice ya planea con Rosali, hacer algún que otro, de mis diseños, me ha dicho que se pasara por aquí, para que las ayude a elegir las telas, que yo crea más convenientes. Eso es como decir, que vamos a tener una tarde, de chicas. Me hace ilusión, el poder tener amigos, no es muy común en mi. Soy tímida para Internet, y bueno vivir en un hospital, no abre muchas puertas.

Aunque, no me quejo, desde niña conozco a Jacob, lo conozco porque su padre, es muy amigo de mi papa ( Charlie), es siete años más pequeño, que yo de edad, pero en apariencia parece, que soy yo la que tengo seis o siete años menos. Pero tengo una muy buena escusa, mi cuerpo crece más despacio, que el del resto, aparentare unos quince o diecisiete años, no más, pero tengo veintiséis, para veintisiete, en un mes y medio cumplo años.

**Alice POV: **

Mientras estaba conversando, por Internet, con Bella, Rosali ya cavilaba a mi lado, que diseños le quedarían mejor a ella, y como hacerlos, las telas, los colores, los hilos... Yo también meditaba en eso, pero tuve una visión.

Era confusa, vi a Bella, pero estaba muy demacrada, y parecía muy enferma, pero eso era imposible, Bella, estaba en su pecera y bien , la acababa de ver hablar con Carlisle. Y no sabia, que ella estuviera enferma. Tampoco le hice mucho caso, era una visión muy fugaz y borrosa, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero estaría atenta. Es humana y eso hace que mis visones, de ella sean más cambiantes. Consultaría con Carlisle, si ella podría estar enferma o algo, de igual manera, era poco probable, Carlisle, se preocupaba mucho de ella, y era un medico excelente.

También había tenido visiones de Edward, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto en compañía de Bella, parecían muy buenos amigos, me alegre por los dos, tanto ella, como él habían estado mucho tiempo solos, demasiado en el caso de ambos. Y si lo pensabas, Bella, era muy inteligente, divertida, sincera… En fin creo que seria perfecta para Edward.

**··············································································································**

**Espero que os guste y si queréis y os apetece dejar comentarios y esas cosas, para cualquier cosa, el botón verde o darle al "go", en cualquier caso, gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Aclaraciones: **Los personajes, aunque son de Stephanie Meyer, los he modificado un poco, a mi antojo para que encajaran en la historia, pero solo he modificado, la edad de Bella y la de Jacob, y algún que otro miembro de la manada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas, y por añadirme a las listas de favoritos, me ilusiona verlos y leerlos. Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.

Y aprovechando para mis otros fics, siento deciros, que bueno, el trabajo me absorbe más, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

*************************************************************************

**3.- Pasando el tiempo.**

** Bella POV:**

Tal y como habíamos quedado, Alice y Rosalie, esta ultima no estoy muy segura, se pasarían por aquí, a ver cosas de los vestidos que había diseñado, la verdad no tenia mucha idea de moda, pero estoy retocando un programa de diseño de moda por ordenador, y tengo que probarlo, para que negarlo es divertido.

Mientras esperaba, a que llegara la hora, el tiempo es muy relativo cuando disfrutas de veinte horas diarias par hacer de todo, me pare ante el ordenador, a revisar algunos trabajos que tenia a medio hacer, serian las cuatro de la mañana faltaban cuatro horas para el desayuno, y siete para las visitas. Era uno de los inconvenientes de dormir apenas tres o cuatro horas, tenias mucho tiempo, entre eso y mi falta de amistades, era una de las razones, por las que me había sacado tantos títulos universitarios, y era una de las mayores hackers, del país, estaba algo limitada por las restricciones del hospital, pero poco importa, el ordenador de mi habitación es mi ventana con el mundo.

Además ya he estado acusada de algunos delitos en la red, pero como ya soy presa, que más me pueden hacer. Le envíe un correo al director del hospital, Matieu, debía saber de los fallos de sus médicos de confianza, era mi forma de hacer un bien a la comunidad, no es que controlara a todo el personal del hospital, pero me gustaba vigilarlos un poco, si ellos fallaban, sus fallos afectaban a las vidas de otras personas, yo era un vivo ejemplo, si el medico me hubiera diagnosticado, podrían haber interrumpido el embarazo de mi madre, todos nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas y dinero.

Después de mi buena "obra del día", me infiltre en Internet, tenia cosas que hacer, un trabajo de informática, y el programa ese que no me salía del todo correcto. Se me paso el rato relativamente rápido, sin darme cuenta Susan, ya estaba llamándome la atención, para que recogiera el desayuno. La pobre aun se avergonzaba de haberme llamado niña, en su primera semana de practicas en el hospital, cosa que era de entender, se sintió un poco ofendida en su día, porque le dije, que le dijera al doctor Tomas, que revisara un caso que estaba tratando, ella me trato como a una niña pequeña que no sabe de que habla. Eso le costo una visita al director, no es que yo me hubiera molestado, pero él le explico que yo no era una niña, sino que era mucho más grande que ella y que tenia el titulo de doctora, desde ese día, somos algo parecido a amigas. Susan me llamo con suavidad, yo me incorpore en un movimiento rápido, de pronto todo se volvió negro, en unos segundos volví en mi y me encontré en el suelo, me había dado un buen golpe.

- No avises a Carlisle, estoy bien.- Le dije, pero vi que ella ya había tocado el botón. Que exagerada, por un desvanecimiento de nada, tendría que aguantar el cuestionario de Carlisle, no es que me moleste, pero se preocupa mucho, demasiado diría yo. Lo dicho al momento ya estaba, respondiendo las preguntas de Carlisle, que como siempre sin unas pruebas, él pobre no sabia que decir.

- Carlisle, no te preocupes habrá sido un mareo, por haberme movido más rápido de lo normal.- Le he dicho con la mejor de mis sonrisas. - Vale, pero he pedido que te traigan helado, por si estas baja de azúcar, nada de correr por la habitación, y deja un poco él ordenador.- Me ha reprendido como todo un padre.

- Sí, no te preocupes me iba a preparar, hoy he quedado con Alice.- Le he dicho restándole importancia. Después del pequeño incidente, me he duchado y me he cambiado, me he puesto uno de los vestidos nuevos, a mi la verdad la ropa que lleve me da igual, pero sino voy bien vestida Alice, no me deja tranquila hasta que me he cambiado de ropa. Como aun tenia tiempo de sobra, me puse ha hacer yoga, era extrañó, pero como estaba limitada al espacio de mi habitación, me había habituado a hacer Yoga y Tai chi, algo de ejercicio tenia que hacer. Estaba en una de esas posturas imposibles, que aguantas el equilibrio, cuando.

-¡¡¡ BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!!!.- Grito la voz inconfundible de Alice, eso me desconcentro y me caí de tal forma, que fui a dar con mi cabeza contra el cristal, en una postura ridícula, tenia el culo en pompa, y todo el vestido subido, menos mal que llevaba mis leguins a juego.

- Bella, ¿Estas bien, te has hecho daño?.- Me pregunto Alice a mi altura, al otro lado del cristal, me dijo mientras levantaba mi cabeza para ver su cara. Antes de que pudiera contestar, escuche la risa explosiva de Emmett, al mirar, me encontré con Rosalie, que se tapaba la boca, pero se notaba que se estaba riendo. Tras ellos, Jasper, que se reía entre dientes, y a su lado Edward, que también disimulaba su risa. Bien había echo el ridículo ante toda la familia.

- Bella, de verdad, ¿Estas bien?.- Insistió Alice.

-SÍ, ouch, me va a salir un buen chichon, pero si estoy entera.- Le dije, mientras me incorporaba y me volvía a poner la ropa en su sitió, estaba roja a más no poder, eso provocó como siempre que Emmett, se riera con más ganas de mi.

-Bueno, después del pequeño espectáculo, hola a todos.- Les dije ya de pie. Todos me saludaron. Después de eso, todos se calmaron un poco, Emmett, me entretuvo hablando de un juego nuevo de ordenador, al que también jugaban Jasper y Edward, con las chicas, hablamos del baile del instituto, Alice quería mi opinión, para saber cual seria el mejor vestido para cada una, quería llevar uno de los de mi colección, me alegraba, pero no los veía adecuados. Se quedaron hasta después de la cena, cuando Carlisle, le vino a buscar, regañándoles, por dejar a Esme con la cena puesta, desde hacia media hora, y ellos aquí de juerga conmigo, yo le pedí que se disculpara en mi nombre con Esme.

**Edward POV:**

Me sentí impotente por no haber podido parar su golpe, pero era normal, el cristal. Me descubrí mirando a Isabella, me gustaban sus expresiones, tan infantiles y a la vez tan maduras, es diferente a todo el mundo, es madura en muchos aspectos por la edad que tiene, pero tan inocente para otras cosas, como una niña pequeña. Me fascinaba cuando se sonrojaba, su mente era mi misterio, no sabia el motivo pero no la escuchaba, pero me deleitaba en todas las conversaciones, se hacia fácil hablar con ella, todos lo hacían con soltura, no como con el resto de los humanos.

Después de analizarlo, supuse que nos era fácil estar con ella, porque no percibíamos el olor de su sangre, y en la sala donde estábamos si se cerraba la puerta apenas se percibía el olor a sangre, y através del cristal, te tenias que concentrar mucho para escuchar su corazón. Era casi como si fuera una de nosotros, y para acabar de ver las similitudes, era pálida y también estaba parada en una edad más joven de la que tenia.

Supe la primera vez que la vi, que mi padre la apreciaba mucho, y ahora podría decir que incluso Rosalie, la apreciaba, no pensaba en ella como una humana más, la veía como Bella.

Las horas en la antesala de Bella, parecían no pasar, nos distrajimos tanto, que Carlisle, nos encontró a todos, mientras hacia su ultima ronda antes de volver a casa.

_--Si es que no se dan cuenta de la hora, y mira que Bella ni habrá cenado, esta chica lleva un descontrol horario_…-- Pensaba Carlisle con pesar, y tenia razón Bella no se había alimentado en horas, y por lo que había descubierto apenas si dormía. Mientras meditaba, caí en la cuenta que no sabia que enfermedad tenia Bella para tener que estar aislada.

**Alice POV:**

No me sentí del todo satisfecha, hasta que vi a Bella, en perfecto estado, después de esa visión, me había preocupado, pero ella estaba tan bien como cualquier otro día, me alegre. Era la primera humana, con la que teníamos una relación, era la única con la que hablábamos, a la que consideraba amiga. Me fije que a mi hermano le llamaba la atención Bella, podría ser que mi esquivó hermano, se sintiera atraído por Bella, según Carlisle, a todos nos había pasado lo mismo, nos sentíamos unidos a ella, de una forma o otra. Carlisle tenia la teoría que era porque ella no era como el resto de los humanos, y allí en su sala no podíamos notar ninguno de los signos que la hacían humana, y parecía no temer nuestra proximidad.

Después de que Carlisle, nos recordara que los humanos tenían horarios y que se cansaran, era tan fácil ser nosotros con Bella, que nos olvidábamos de ciertas cosas, además ella, tampoco, seguía un horario humano, si dormía y comía como los humanos, pero solo dormía unas tres o cuatro horas y solía comer cuando tenia hambre.

Volvimos a casa, después de despedirnos y esperar a Carlisle, antes de que se me pasase tenia una conversación pendiente con Edward.

- Edward, ¿Porque mirabas tanto a Bella?.- Le pregunte directa, total él ya sabia que lo iba a interrogar.

- Me llama la atención, y además no se que pasa por su mente.- Me dijo él despreocupado.

- No la escuchas, es curioso.- Fue lo único que le dije. Me abstuve de comentarle, mis visiones de Bella, y los desvaríos de su futuro, pero algo me decía que Edward, mezclaría su futuro con el de Bella, no se si como nosotros en calidad de amigo, o de algo más. Aunque no se que más podrían ser, ellos y el cristal que los separa.

Me quede en el sofá, mientras Edward desaparecía en su habitación a encerarse en su propio mundo, que daria porque se abriera un poco más a nosotros.

* * *

Gracias por todos los cometarios y siento la espera, que ha sido de meses, perdonar a esta escritora extraña.

Pero sabéis, ha veces la falta de ganas y la poca inspiración no acompañan y pues no escribes, parece que las ganas han vuelto digamos que ya he calmado mis momentos depresivos, y vuelvo a ser yo.

Si creéis que lo merece pues ya sabéis el botón verde, se agradece cualquier cosa, quejas y lo que queráis.

Selena Sarsen, Gracias por leer, espero que os gustara.


	5. Chapter 5

***Aclaraciones: **Los personajes, aunque son de Stephanie Meyer, los he modificado un poco, a mi antojo para que encajaran en la historia, pero solo he modificado, la edad de Bella y la de Jacob, y algún que otro miembro de la manada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas, y por añadirme a las listas de favoritos, me ilusiona verlos y leerlos. Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.

Y aprovechando para mis otros fics, siento deciros, que bueno, el trabajo me absorbe más, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

*************************************************************************

**4.- Cumpleaños: **

**Bella POV: **

Mirando a mi ordenador, sin prestarle mucha atención, me estaba comportando como una cría y lo sabia, pero era mi cumpleaños, no se quería algo, quería que fuera un día diferente. Pero no, como es habitual, recibí un correo de Rene, que como yo sabia no iba a venir, ya hacia mucho tiempo abandonó a mi padre, y con ello a mi.

Tiempo atrás intento que me trasladaran a un hospital, más cercano a ella, pero cuando era más pequeña tenia la salud más delicada, no se lo és cuando fui grande era yo la que no quería cambiar, además ella, se volvió a casar con Phil, que viajaba mucho por su trabajo, tres años después nació mi hermanito, Anthony, y dos después Elizabeth. En fin tenia su propia familia, y le salía caro venir a verme, ya me había hecho a la idea, de ver a esa parte de mi familia, una vez al año, si es que se daba el caso, los años en que nacieron mis hermanos no vino, pero ya no me molestaba, no ganaba nada con eso.

Charlie, llamo se le notaba en la voz, lo mucho que deseaba venir, me hizo gracia eso, saber que él si que quería verme, lo ha retrasado para el fin de semana que viene, vendrá con Jacob y Billy, a celebrar mi cumpleaños, por lo visto me iba a traer una sorpresa. Mi madre a dicho que me enviaba algo también una sorpresita, por lo que se creo que es un teclado, alega que con tanto tiempo libre bien puedo aprender a tocar un instrumento. Que según ella es más productivo que colarme en todas las redes informáticas que pillo, admito que es arriesgado y temerario, pero es lo único emocionante que hago, además aunque nadie lo sepa es de donde saco muchos de mis fondos, nacer y vivir permanentemente en un hospital es muy caro.

En fin es jueves, y ya soy un año más vieja, tengo 27 años, el primero en felicitarme, la verdad no lo se, al pasar de las doce, me han llegado correos de Charlie, Rene, y todos los Cullen, también de Jacob y algunos chicos de la reserva.

En persona por así decirlo la primera a sido Susan, que ha entrado a las 12 y unos minutos felicitándome, Carlisle después, me ha dado helado y otras golosinas que tengo permitidas, y en fin casi todo el hospital. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando vives en un hospital desde tu nacimiento, que al final los conoces a todos.

La verdad ha estado bien este año, como todos comida especial, y bueno Carlisle, se ha quedado hablando conmigo durante horas. También ha venido el director, como siempre muy profesional, un día de estos se demostrara mi teoría de que a ese hombre no le late el corazón, parece que no tiene sentimientos, pero como buen empresario sabe que soy una de sus mayores fuentes de ingresos, además de una ayuda en muchos casos médicos.

El lunes, llego el regalo de mi madre, como había mencionado es un teclado, especial para mi, le ara compañía a la guitarra, que sinceramente se tocar, la música, fue una de mis ocupaciones adolescentes, y era normal en aquella época no tenia ni ordenador, ni nada mi cámara era reducida, del tamaño de una cama de matrimonio, con un metro y medio de alto. Por probar y para matar el aburrimiento, practique un poco con el piano, no hice ningún progreso.

Así que fui dejando pasar los días, sin mucho que contar, en una par de semanas, tendré acabado el programa, que venderé al mejor postor, a ver si saco para pagar algo de mi millonaria factura al hospital.

Eran las cinco de la mañana del sábado, y en fin estaba cansada me fui a dormir, me ha despertado un feliz cumpleaños, chillado a coro. Por el susto, he saltado de la cama. Como ya me ha pasado en otras ocasiones, me he caído de la cama con todas las sabanas, desde el suelo he visto a Carlisle y a toda su familia, unas cuantas enfermeras, y el director, también un par de médicos.

- Estas bien.- Me ha preguntado Carlisle, que se aguantaba las carcajadas, no como otros que reían a mandíbula batiente, entre ellos Emmett.

- Si, creo que esta todo en el inventario- Les dije mientras me incorporaba, con pelos de loca, el pijama retorcido y cara de sueño. Mientras que al otro lado del cristal estaban todos vestidos de corbata y traje, las chicas con preciosos vestido, eso provocó que me pusiera de mil colore.

-Buenos días a todos, y gracias por felicitarme, pero no hacia falta que montarais esta fiesta.- Les dije, escondiendo la cara. - Bueno no cumples años todos los días es algo que se tiene que celebrar, ¡No!.- Me dijo Alice, sonriente.

- Ya, y no se supone que las mujeres les dejan de gustar sus cumpleaños a partir de los treinta, pues eso yo ya no lo celebro.- Les dije siendo sincera, nunca me ha gustado mucho celebrar mi cumpleaños.- Además siento arruinaros la sorpresa pero cumplí años la semana pasada.

- Si pero eso no debería de ser valido para ti, si no aparentas ni catorce años.- Dijo Emmett, sonriente, yo le puse mala cara. Rosalie le amonesto, por su oportuno comentario.

-Sí, y la fecha es orientativa, el caso es festejar que tienes otro año- Añadió Ángela una de mis enfermeras, y porque no decirlo una amiga.

- Bueno creo que necesitas los regalos, al menos el mío con urgencia- Me dijo Alice con una radiante sonrisa.

- Ni se te habrá ocurrido comprarme un regalo,¿verdad?.- Les he dicho mirando a todos, ellos alzaron sus regalos y me los enseñaron.

Eso de verdad era innecesario, si ya me sobraban los regalos, en fin ya que los habían traído y se habían molestado, aparte del gasto económico que representaba un regalo para mi, los aceptaría. Puse mi mejor cara de mártir

. Alice, me paso su regalo, era uno de mis diseños hecho para mi, junto con el regalo de Rosalie, que era un juego de pinzas y gomas, que previamente habían enviado a un laboratorio a desinfectar y todo eso para que no me afectara ningún virus o vacteria. Con esto me enviaron a cambiarme, mientras lo hacia encendí mi ordenador, proyecté un bloc de imágenes en el cristal informatizado de la habitación y puse música.

Estuve lista en media hora, la verdad el vestido era precioso, demasiado infantil, pero con este cuerpo no se podía hacer milagros. La fiesta fue distendía los mayores, me regalaron libros y cosas por el estilo, para el ordenador. Emmett, me había traído la Wii, Jasper tres mandos, Edward traía cinco juegos. La conectaron y me pasaron uno de los mandos que era el que iba a estar en mi lado, al hacerme sitio deje a la vista, la guitarra y el teclado nuevo.

- ¿Tocas?.- Me ha preguntado Carlisle, mirando el teclado nuevo.

- No, la verdad me llego el lunes, es cosa de mi madre, yo soy más de guitarra, pero es un buen entretenimiento.- Le dije mientras me hacia sitio para jugar.

- Edward, toca muy bien el piano.- Me dijo Esme, que era la mujer de Carlisle, era una mujer muy amable.

- Ah, me gustaría oírte tocar, yo me tengo que poner, Susan me ha regalado un curso de piano, me pondré a practicar.- Les dije guardando el teclado junto a mi mesa de plástico.

- ¿Sí, quieres te puedo enseñar?.- Me dijo Edward, algo indeciso.

- No puedo pagarte las clases, pero gracias.- Le dije sincera, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Vale te propongo algo, tu me enseñas guitarra, y yo te enseño con el teclado, ¿Te parece bien?.-Me pregunto con una sonrisa irresistible, la verdad, que con Edward, me tenia que recordar, que él era menor y yo una adulta, al menos ante la leí, además lo nuestro no podía pasar de amistad, si a eso podíamos aspirar.

- Si claro, ya sabes te pasas cuando quiera, sabes no salgo mucho.- Le dije haciendo broma.

El resto de la mañana jugamos a la Wii, fue muy divertido, para la hora de la comida ya se habían ido todos. Por la tarde apareció, Jacob, Seth, y Quil, más tarde también Embry. En cuanto vieron mi consola nueva, quisieron jugar, ellos no me habían traído regalos, pero no me molesto, era normal, cualquier regalo para mi debía de ser enviado a unos laboratorios, para prepararlo, y el laboratorio era caro.

My padre también había venido, con Billy, Charlie, me había traído una cámara, era un regalo fin me pase el sábado comportándome, como una adolescente, me lo pase muy bien. Analizando la cámara pude encontrar el chiste del regalo, en la memoria de la cámara había más de trescientas fotos, de mi desde mi nacimiento de él y de Rene, de Billy y él, de los chicos, de los paisajes, que rodena Forks.

Unas lagrimas se me escaparon al ver los paisajes fotografiados, yo jamás los vería en persona.

**··············································································································**

**Espero que os guste y si queréis y os apetece dejar comentarios y esas cosas, para cualquier cosa, el botón verde o darle al "go", en cualquier caso, gracias por leer.**


End file.
